ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Cassiel ((Retired))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Cassiel 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' ArchangelCassiel 'Nickname (optional)' Shiro/Shiro-chan (Litteraly meaning = Whitey) - background wise given by his Mother (NPC) due to his silvery white hair and same eyes 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 31st December 195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' 0 - Negative 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' White markings along his right side of face, down his right side of chest, arm and leg. Done in perma white paint similar to those markings Inuzuka clan members like to paint face with. He asked this of his father before he joined academy as his birthday gift, he wanted to carry something of his Mother permanently with him. With some hesistance and debate father agreed for he too still carried the sorrow close to his heart. It is redone each time it starts showing signs of wearing off. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Cassiel was never one for to be in center of attention, always holding to sidelines, quiet and perceptive he talked only when there was something worth mentioning. Death of his mother made him even more withdrawn, but he never let tear fall. He is a very calm and rational, he is not cold or uncaring, but he rarely displays emotion and thus comes off as such. When he speaks, his tone unlike his attitude is soft kind and caring. If training he is always fully dedicated and rarely falls pray to distractions. He takes his tasks seriously and fulfills them with utmost precision, but when found in unknown he is prone to improvising to provide best result. Although he rarely displays emotion, when he does he is kind and compassionate and at times according to action of others can be unforgiving, following his moto "Fielty with love, valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance". 'Behaviour' He is a very calm and rational, he is not cold or uncaring, but he rarely displays emotion and thus comes off as such. But nonetheless he doesn't stand the injustice done upon others. Always outside the spotlight and follows orders of superiors to the letter. Logic and strategy over rash action. 'Nindo (optional)' "Rise and rise again untill lambs become lions." 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu '- Cassiel always had potent chakra and talent for learning and performing Ninjutsu faster then it would take most. Being Senju his chakra level was already above average allowing him to perform more Ninjutsu in one training/battle, be it repeating of one and the same or combination of different jutsus. 'Weaknesses Genjutsu '- As a counterweight for his Ninjutsu compatiblity his Genjutsu abilities suffered, while he knows how and can counter them his ability to perform his own Genjutsu was serious hampered. Being able to cast a single lower level Genjutsu as whole arsenal in that department. 'Chakra colour White 'Databook:' Databook: Senju Cassiel 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 (5) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 2 (1) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 48 'Jutsu List' Basic Academy Level Jutsu: Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Water Walking Tree Walking Water Affinity: Water Release: Wild Water Wave (C-Rank) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Nazuki, academy boy that he had beaten up after bullying one of the girls. He never had quite forgiven Cassiel for that. (NPC Enemy) 'Background Information' Cassiel was born in Yoshigakure branch of Senju Clan, to Shizuku and Homura Senju. His first cry and first breath of life he made in twilight of 31st December. Snow covered everything in soft blanket of white in such lovely sight. Snowflakes like small stars were falling down melting into ocean of white as night slowly claimed the day, only ilumination an endles cover of silvery stars. It was to this that his unusual silvery white hair and eyes was attributed to. Rather rare occurance in his clan. As if that wasn't enough to distinguish him, his piercing wit and intelligence followed as the boy grew mirrored by his calm and quiet attitude. Promising talent from such young age he would have been were it not for the tragedy that occured. Upon eve of 13th April, as the boy was to have his 6th birthday, he was playing Shogi with his best friend when news arrived of death of his mother during her mission. Not the most desired gift a 5 year old boy would wish for his birthday. From that day he retreated in seclusion, only showing up on errands father would send him to and to visit mothers grave. For year he trained on his own and occassionaly with father when he wasn't busy with mission, declining pitty of others, as he studied to prepare himself. He would not be seen as weak and pitty worth. At age of 6, boy with long spikey silvery white hair matching the white paint markings along right side of his body that he had done to him after his mother died to remind him of her (She always loved snow, so he made it in white to abstractly remind of it.), black training garnments, calm atitude and determined look on his face showed up at the Academy doorstep, now ready to face the world and hone his skills further. But his eyes reflected he was no longer that boy from year ago, childhood abruptly ended and forced to face the cruelty of the world. 'Roleplaying Library' Genin Exam: Academy exam: Senju Cassiel Casual: GateRP:_31.12.2012 GateRP:_2.1.2013 Training: The_New_Team_Training Bokken_Training Stealth_training Tree_climbing;_first_affinity Wild_Water_Wave_Training 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki Hyuuga Yume Category:Genin Category:Retired